Breaking Up
by sweetumms633
Summary: Veronica and Logan break up. Sometime during S3


When she finally sees him again, anger wells up in her, and she wants to hurl things, scream and run. But she won't. Because he can't break her again, she won't let him. She's learned her mistake; she's learned not to let him in. She's come for one reason and one reason only. To end this stupid high-school relationship that never should have lasted. To give him back his keys and all the sentiments that goes along with it. Sentiments he didn't mean.

"Veronica Mars." The words drag from his lips, and she can't help but have a reaction to them. Her skin gets flushed as her nails press deeper into her palms. "Decided to run again, I take it. So what do you want?"

She hasn't spoken to him in two weeks. Two weeks of avoidance because she simply can't deal with him, and his issues and it doesn't matter if his parents sucked, one of her did too. He's never going to grow up or change and nothing will ever be good or simple or normal if she keeps being his crutch.

"Cat got your tongue Mars? Wait, let me guess, you missed my body. Same rules as before, except I promise, no cuddling."

"We're over Logan"

"Funny, no one mentioned that to me. But then, I guess you decided to try the Duncan Kane approach. How's that working for you?"

He's angry, and stupid and she doesn't need to deal with it right now. "I'll talk to you later Logan, when you're not drunk."

"I think I must have been drunk, the night I let you back in. But now? Unfortunately, very sober."

She bites her lip, trying to brush past him, but he's in her face, leaning over her, pressing her against the wall. "Places to go, Logan," she snaps coolly, pushing him away.

"People to do?"

"How original of you. Are we reverting back to when we were 16 or 18, I need to know how to change my wardrobe."

Logan laughed. "18. After all, that's when you dumped me for no reason to hop into bed with someone normal. Things don't change."

"18 it is," Veronica shot back. "Remember when you banged sluts after telling me you love me."

Logan looked at her confused, and then let out a hollow laugh. "I never seem to learn with you. I think that I have, that I get you, but I forget how you like to sit on that high-horse."

"High-horse? Please, you slept with Madison Sinclair. A monkey has moral superiority. Dick has moral superiority."

"I slept with a single girl while I was single. What part of that is difficult for you?"

"Kendall wasn't single."

"Kendall isn't the point Veronica. That was then, this is now. Deal with now for once." Logan pulled away from her, frustrated. "We broke up. You can't love me, and we broke up. I slept with someone. And then like the masochist that I am, I took you back." He slammed his palm against the wall next to her. "God, Lilly taught you well."

"Lilly has nothing to do with this. This is you, and your need to sleep with sluts! You cheated on me!"

"I cheated on you? Bullshit. If I cheated on you, you fucking cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND!" He's roaring now, and she recoils, astonished by the anger in his face.

This is his fault, his fuck-up, as usual, and he's blaming it on her. "Yeah Logan you did. And I really shouldn't be surprised. You did it before."

"If we're going back to 18, the worst point in my life, let's remember what else happened." His hands are gesticulating wildly, and she misses his intensity for a moment. Images of Madison Sinclair and Kendall flash through her head, and she steels her spine.

"When you ruined an innocent girl, and slept with Kendall all at the same time? Yeah remind me."

"No, I'm thinking of you dumping me for my best friend, when I needed you most. When you were fucking my best friend in the room over, and couldn't give me the time of day? You didn't have a problem letting me go to jail, as long as it didn't mess with your normal. Remember?"

"YOU HAVE THE SAME PATTERN! Something goes wrong and you sleep with someone."

"And your's is so fantastic. Run like the wind."

"I won't do this again Logan. I'm not going to let you do this to me again."

"Because it always happens to you. Only you." He sticks his hands up in surrender. "Okay Veronica, you won't need to deal with me anymore. I know I've been a burden."

His voice is filled with malice and hate. It's comforting, because this man, this boy she knows. Who he's been the last few months was difficult to decipher. She can handle him being petulant, being spiteful, that's the Logan she understands. He grins that evil grin she hasn't seen in so long, and points behind her. "Here comes your lover. Hope he knows you like it rough."

"Fuck you Logan," she bites out, furious. She can hear Piz calling her name in his happy voice.

"Ooooh, a rough spot, I see. Maybe he can wear argyle, and you two can make love. Tell me how that goes."

Piz has reached them and smiles joyfully at Veronica. "Hey, I was looking for you. There's this really cool.." his voice trails off as he sees Logan. "Uh, hey man, how are you?

Logan grins, ferally. "Fucking fantastic, Stosh. Yourself?"

Piz smiles uncomfortably. "Fine thanks." He slips his arms over her shoulders, and she winces at his awkwardness. She stares Logan down as she snuggles into Piz's shoulder. She's surprised when Logan's smile only gets wider.

"You two have fun, all right?" Logan tips an imaginary hat at them, and picks up his books on the ledge next to Veronica. She shifts away from his touch, and he lets out a light laugh.

He walks a few feet away, before turning around. She has already turned into Piz, and doesn't notice. "Pizzy?"

Piz turns, looking at Logan. "It's Piz"

"Yeah, well Piz," he enunciates the word clearly, playing with the syllables on his tongue, and she can't help but watch and feel lust pooling through her. "When she fucks you over, give me a call. I can introduce you to Jack and Jim."

Piz looks at him confused. "What? Who?"

Logan laughs. "Oh Ronnie, he's a keeper." He wiggles his fingers in the air as he turns away. When he's almost out of sight, and she get's ready to move out of Piz's arms, Logan's voice calls out, "Thanks for getting around to breaking up with me."

And she realizes that she never did.


End file.
